The present invention relates to fluid piping systems and pipe spools suitable for a variety of uses, such as sub sea use, underground use, and aboveground use. More particularly, the present invention relates to cryogenic fluid piping systems.
Cryogenic piping systems may be employed to transport liquefied natural gas (LNG) or other cryogenic fluids. It may be desirable to transport such fluids underground or under the sea. However, many cryogenic piping systems may be susceptible to leaks, such as seawater leaks, that may affect the operation of the entire pipeline. For example, a large section of pipeline may need to be replaced in the event of a leak.
Thus, there remains a need in the art for piping systems that are suitable for use in a sub sea environment. Additionally, there remains a need in the art for piping systems that may function in the event of leaks.